Romeo & Juliet
by Kawii-chan
Summary: RanmaShampoo fanfic. WARNING: WAFFY ALERT


ROMEO & JULIET  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
This is my second fanfic. My first one is 'Is it worth it?' so read it if you haven't read it yet. If you haven't read my Bio or my other story then you should know now that this is a Shampoo/Ranma fanfic. So if you like Ranma/Akane fanfics or Shampoo/Mousse fanfics I am not the author you want to come to.  
  
~SOUNDS~  
  
'THOUGHTS'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ranma checked around the room that him and his dad had been sleeping in ever since they've met the Tendou's. Everyhing looked clear. His dad was in his panda form sleeping so whatever noise he made his dad wouldn't wake up. Akane was in her room sleeping with her stupid P-chan who happened to show- up just when Ryouga left (no surprise). And Nabiki and Kasumi were asleep and wouldn't wake-up unless something suddenly happened. The last thing he would need was Nabiki waking up and finding out what he was doing.  
  
Ranma checked around again. Everytime he tried to do something in secret it always ended up with someone waking up or trying to fight him. But finally he was ready he grabbed the flowers he hid in his closet (luckily pops just ignored them) and jumped out the window.  
  
He jumped roof to roof as fast as he could. He looked down at his watch "12:11, dammit I'm gonna be late again."  
  
Ranma stopped when he reached the Nekohatten. He went into the back of it and jumped on a near by tree limb. He looked at his watch again "12:19, come on where is she?" he whispered.  
  
"12:25, Shampoo hurry up, come on already." Ranma was whispering to the window right in front of him. He started to get real agitated. He jumped down from the tree on to the ground where there were some small stones. He started to throw them at the window and whispering "Dammit Shampoo, if you don't hurry up were gonna get caught."  
  
"Umm Ranma, why are you throwing rocks at my window?"  
  
"Huh" Ranma turned around to look at the person who spoke to him."Ohh, Shampoo...When did you get down here?"  
  
"Around 12:00. I've been watching you this whole time, I thought you would notice me down here by know...I think your getting slower with sensing people." Shampoo said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Hey, its not my fault that I was too involved with trying not to get caught" he said very annoyed. He was really getting agitated with him trying not to get caught and Shampoo just not caring.  
  
"Wait you think I'm not trying. I'm not the one throwing rocks at my window when I know that my window is right in between Great-Grandmothers and Mousse's. Oh and excuse me for trying to be on time and making it eas..."  
  
The rest was cut off by kiss from Ranma. Shampoo and Ranma had been trying to sneak out for the last 3 months. They weren't trying to runaway but they were just trying to get some time to themselves. They couldn't just go running around during the day holding hands and kissing in front of everyone. If they did that they would both be dead.  
  
About 3 minutes later they broke off the kiss when they realized they haven't left the Nekohatten. As they walked off and knew that they were in the clear they started talking again. "Do you always have to kiss me when I'm making my point? (not like she didn't like it, she loved it)" Shampoo said as she walked with Ranma close to his side.  
  
"If it shuts you up, then yeah. Plus you know you love it." That got Ranma a whack upside the head but also a playful smile to go with it. "HEY, what was that for?"  
  
"For being you" she said with a big smile on her face. "So are we going to the park again?"  
  
"Huh???" Ranma was to busy looking at Shampoo smile to notice that she was talking to him. "Oh yeah....um....yeah"  
  
Shampoo had to laugh inwardly for her Airens lack of attention. As they walked off Shampoo moved in closer and Ranma held her closer. She began to think about how this all began.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking to school together. Akanes aura was blazing again. Shampoo had just glomped onto Ranma, got hit with cold water, and Akane had to go chase down Ranma-chan who had a Shampoo-neko attached to her face, and get some hot water for them. Then once again they were going to be late for school.  
  
"Ranma...." Akane said without even having to turn her back to look at him.  
  
"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!!!"  
  
"~sigh~ No Ranma, its not that......I just wanted to know do you like that Bimbo?"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me Ranma do you like her?" by this time they both had stopped. Akane hadn't turned around once and hasn't yelled once. In fact her aura had gone down since she started talking.  
  
"Um..... well...... I guess not" Ranma never thought about it before but know that he thought about it 'Why is she asking me this. Is she.....Jealous. No it can't be......maybe. But wait how do I feel about Shampoo. She is cute, strong, and determined and she does say she loves me. But I can't trust her and she probably says she loves me because of her stupid laws.'  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GUESS NOT?!? ARE YOU SAYING YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT BIMBO?!?!" by this time Akane tried to calm herself but her aura was still blazing "I mean not like I care or anything." With that said Akane walked off to school leaving Ranma there stunned and confused.  
  
"OK....that was wei.." Ranma was cut off when he heard some sobs coming from a near by bush. "Hello, is someone there?"  
  
When Ranma went to go push the bush back and see who it was someone pushed him and all he saw was a flash of purple. When he got back up and looked up at the rooftops all he saw was a crying purple haired amazon running from rooftop to rooftop. Shampoo heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Awww man" was all he got out before he started running after the amazon.  
  
He finally stopped when he noticed Shampoo stopped at the edge of the woods."What do Ranma want?" Shampoo said who you can clearly tell that Shampoo was still crying by the sound of her voice.  
  
That sort of caught Ranma off guard. She must of known that he was following her the whole time. "Umm....I just wanted to know if you were ok and whats wrong with you" Ranma knew that was a stupid question. He knew that she knew that he knew why she was crying.  
  
She turned around to face him, apparently she had been crying a lot by the way her eyes looked and when Ranma saw this his heart just broke. "Oh, you actually want to know why I'm crying. Wow I'm surprised that you would want to know or even care why a BIMBO like me was crying."  
  
"Shampoo......"  
  
"NO, YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST!!! YOU AND THEM, YOU ALL THINK THAT I'M JUST SOME CHINESE BIMBO WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND JUST HANGS ALL OVER YOU BECAUSE OF MY LAWS!! WELL ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!! I MEANT THE WORDS THAT CAME OUT MY MOUTH AND I'M JUST SORRY I CAN'T TAKE THEM BACK!!!  
  
Ranma was speechless. Part of the fact was because Shampoo was speaking fluent Japanese, and the other was that it just sounded like she said she didn't want to love him anymore.'Well at least I know that she truly loves me now......but where does that put me it sounds like she doesn't want to anymore.  
  
While Ranma was thinking about all of this Shampoo began to walk off. Ranma noticed this and ran after her and jumped in front of her. "Wait....so your saying that your just gonna stop loving me all together?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you care? You said to Akane back there that you didn't care for me."  
  
"Well.....I didn't know for sure that you loved me." Ranma was sort of unsure about what he said but that would have to do for now.  
  
Ranma now knew that he said the wrong thing because when he looked at her he saw, pain, anger and worse of all her aura. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!?! I'VE SAID IT LIKE OVER A MILLION TIMES, AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I'VE NEVER DOUBTED ONCE THAT I LOVED YOU!" by this time Shampoo's eyes were starting to fill up with tears."IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU I WOULDN'T TRY SO HARD!! ALL BECAUSE ITS THE LAW DOESN'T MEAN I WOULDN'T START TO LOVE YOU BECAUSE AT FIRST I KNEW I DIDN'T. BUT AS TIME PASSED MY FEELINGS BEGAN TO GROW. AND THEN THE NEXT THING I KNOW EVERY TIME I SEE YOU I WANTED TO HOLD YOU AND HOPE YOU FELT THE SAME!!" the next thing that came out was nothing but a whisper that Ranma could barely hear "but now I know that It'll never be that way. So please Ranma let me be."  
  
Ranma was speechless yet again. But he did have something to say, so he grabbed her arm as she walked off and brought her close to him and embraced her and whispered in her ear "I ain't gonna let you go that easy and I ain't gonna let you be. I do care for you and I shouldn't have said what I said back there to Akane."  
  
Shampoo was too shocked to say anything and was to shocked to even embrace him back. Ranma was just as shocked as Shampoo was but he wasn't going to let her go that easy.'What am I doing??? If Akane catches me.....well forget Akane she acts like she doesn't care for me half the time and heres somebody whos confessed there love for me over and over again and truly meant it. Usually I would feel uncomfortable being this close to Shampoo but right now I don't want to let her go.'  
  
They just stood there now enjoyng each others embrace in a comfortable silence when Shampoo finally got her voice back "Ranma, does this mean you choose me instead of Akane and Ukyou?"  
  
Ranma didn't have a chance to think about it until now. But know that he did think about it, he liked this feeling of warmth that he felt when he embraced Shampoo. He wanted to be like this with her forever. "You know what........Yea I do choose you" right after Ranma said that Shampoo started to cry. "What, what did I do?"  
  
Shampoo looked up at Ranma with a big smile on her face. When Ranma looked into Shampoo's eyes he didn't see pain but love, joy, bliss, happiness, and everything else good. "Ranma, all you did was make me the happiest person ever" with that said she held him even tighter.  
  
"You know where gonna have to keep this between me and you for a while until I know that the time is really right and that were gonna be safe from anyone who tries to stop us or kill us. So that means were gonna have to act how we normally act everyday so we won't look so obvious. Ok?"  
  
"But I won't be able to spend time with."  
  
"We'll secretly spend time together when everyone goes to sleep."  
  
"Sort of like Romeo & Juliet, right?"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head "Yeah....sort of....I guess."  
  
They began to walk off hand in hand making sure no one who knew them saw them. Ranma began think about what had just happened and wanted to ask Shampoo something "Umm Shampoo can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When did you learn how to speak Japenese so well?"  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Ranma and Shampoo were laying in each others arms down in the park on a blanket Shampoo brought. They were looking at the moon enjoying the time they were having together.  
  
"Ranma when are we going to tell everybody about us?"  
  
Ranma just smirked "Soon I promise you." and with that he gave her kiss on the cheek and went back to enjoying the warmth of her embrace.  
  
*THE END*  
  
YAY!!! WAFFY HAPPY ENDING!!! This is my second fanfic and I'm still working on my first. But there could be a sequel to this one. I'm not sure but I really want to so watch out for the sequel to this. THANKS FOR READING IT!!! 


End file.
